


To Hear Your Voice

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, Struggle, Very Minor, aki is a good brother, caring tetsu, deaf Kei, dealing with hearing loss, small panic attack, surpise ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: When Kuroo met Tsukishima, Tsukishima was deaf, but Kuroo didn't care. He still wanted to spend time him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about being deaf, so some information could be wrong. Please don't correct me, as i wrote it to go the way i wanted  
> I wrote this in a few hours, so I didn't spell check and it prolly sucks  
> Please enjoy  
> NOTE: Anything in italics is sign language. It's not actually being said

When Kei was eleven, he woke up and was unable to hear anything. His mother took him to the doctors, who said his hearing may come back, but time will tell. His mother and brother, along with Tadashi learned sign language. Kei learned quickly, not letting his inability to hear ruin his life. He learned to read lips better (He had practice from wearing headphones from before the loss) and was pretty good at it. His mom made him wear a necklace and bracelet, letting others who see it know he’s deaf.

At age fifteen, he joined the volleyball club. Everyone made an effort to learn sign language from Tadashi and Koushi, who already had a deaf cousin. Soon, everyone was able to speak to Kei, even if it was a sentence or two.

Then they went to Tokyo for the training camp and Tetsurou wouldn’t leave the blond alone. After bothering Tadashi to learn sign language, Tetsurou clumsily signed out that he wanted Kei’s number. Kei refused, but Tetsurou didn’t give up. On the last day, Kei caved and gave him his number.

Tetsurou texted to Kei over the next year, getting better at sign language, even hanging out a few times. Tadashi teased Kei about it almost every day.

“Tsukki….I think Kuroo has a crush on you.” He spoke as his hands moved.

“Don’t joke about it.” Kei says, signing back. Kei could still talk, but chose not to. He couldn’t hear what the other person was saying anyways, so there was no point in using his voice. He still went to speech classes in case his hearing came back, but he gave up on that after the first year of being deaf.

_“Do you like him?”_

_“No.”_ Kei answers, turning his head away. Tadashi laughs, even though Kei can’t hear. Kei turns back to him. _“Stop laughing.”_

_“Aren’t you going to see him tomorrow?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“You should tell him.”_

Kei doesn’t tell him. No, Tetsurou beats him to it. It pissed Kei off since he was going to do it.

“ _Can I ask you something?”_ Tetsurou signs.

_“What?”_

_“Do you think your hearing will come back?”_

Kei’s hands move fast, too much for Tetsurou, who cocks his head. Kei rolls his eyes, grabbing his phone and typing a message out. He holds it out to Tetsurou. _The doctors said it might come back one day. I gave up hope on it returning._

_“Can I ask another question?”_

_“Yea?”_

_“Will you go out with me?”_ Tetsurou smiles.

Kei frowns as he answers back yes. Tetsurou laughs, asking what’s with the frown.

_“I was going to ask you out today.”_

Tetsurou’s mouth opens, laughing again. For once, Kei wished his hearing came back just so he could hear what it sounded like. Tetsurou signs that Kenma is calling so he answers. Kei watches his mouth, figuring out what he’s saying.

“I want to kiss him Kenma….too soon you think….”

Kei smirks, planning to beat Tetsurou to the kiss. When the call had ended, Kei taps on his shoulder. Tetsurou turns, hands ready to answer, but drops them when Kei presses their lips together. Kei pulls away before Tetsurou moves further, his cheeks. Tetsurou stares at him in awe, unsure what to think.

“ _Since you wanted to kiss me.” Kei smirks, despite knowing his face is blushing._

Kuroo gasps. “You can read lips?!”

Kei just nods, leaning forward to kiss him again.

_~~_

They’re walking hand in hand down the busy Tokyo street. Tetsurou is pointing to different restaurants, Kei shaking his head at each one. Tetsurou frowns and stops walking, letting go of Kei’s hand.

“ _Fine. Where do you want to eat?”_

_“I don’t care.” Kei answers, smirking._

_“You suck.”_

Tetsurou starts walking again, Kei following in step. The crowd gets worse, the two getting separated before Tetsurou could grab onto Kei’s hand again. Kei steps aside into the ally to pull his phone out. Dead. Of course it’s dead now. He looks around, using his height to find Tetsurou’s crazy hair. He doesn’t see it and starts to panic. He gets some people’s attention, staring and asking, but Kei shakes his head, pointing to his bracelet. A lady turns to the crowd, yelling something out. Another lady joins them, her hands asking Kei what’s wrong.

_“I lost my boyfriend.”_

_“Name?”_ She asks, giving her phone over to Kei could type it. She reads it, turning back to the other lady and talking. She’s talking fast and Kei can’t keep up. He blames it on his current state, since he could usually figure out what Shouyou is saying. The first lady rushes off. The second lady turns back to Kei. _“It’s ok. She is looking for him now.”_

“Thank you.” Kei signs back, hands shaking.

The lady talks about her son who was born deaf as they wait. It’s ten minutes before the first lady shows up with Tetsurou. Tetsurou hugs Kei tightly, thanking both ladies over and over. Kei doesn’t remember much after that. Next thing he knows is that he’s back at the Tetsurou’s dorm at college. He remembers Tetsurou telling Koutaro something. He remembers lying in bed with Tetsurou, holding him tight.

Kei lets him go at some point, sitting up. Tetsurou sits up, asking him if something was wrong.

“ _I was scared earlier. I thought I would never find you.”_

 _“I was yelling your name, which was stupid, but I didn’t know what to do.”_ Tetsurou confesses.

“ _I want my hearing to come back. I want to hear your voice.”_ Kei rubs his eyes. He forgot what Tadashi sounds like. He can barely remember what his brother and mom sound like.

“ _It will come back. I know it will.”_

 _“I feel helpless without it.”_ Kei doesn’t want to cry, but he’s been holding it in for over five years.

“ _You’re strong Kei. You haven’t given up yet, so don’t quit. I’ll fight with you.”_ Tetsurou pulls Kei into his arms, rubbing his back.

~~

Two years of dating and Kei is finally letting Tetsurou meet Akiteru. He met him briefly a few times, mostly just a quick introduction before Akiteru had to get going back to work. Now he’s nervous as he knocks on the door. Akiteru answers, smiling.

“Tetsurou, come on in.”

“Thank you.” Tetsurou smiles, removing his shoes as the door shuts behind him. He follows Akiteru into the kitchen, where he expected to find Kei, but he doesn’t.

“Is Kei upstairs?”

“Yea, but I wanted to talk to you first.” Akiteru explains, sitting down.

Tetsurou sits down, already waiting for the big brother talk. “I was expecting this.”

“I’m sure you were.” Akiteru laughs. “I just wanted to make sure you were serious about Kei. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“I understand and I don’t want to hurt him. When we were lost in Tokyo, I was freaking out.”

“Kei told me about that.”

“I actually planned on telling him I love him today.” Tetsurou mumbles, fiddling with his fingers.

“You make Kei happy. I’m glad it was someone like you.” Akiteru smiles.

Kei walks into the kitchen, frowning at both of them. _“Why didn’t you tell me he was here?”_

 _“Sorry, had to talk.”_ Akiteru smiles sheepishly.

Kei clicks his tongue, sitting down in the open chair.

“ _I missed you.”_ Tetsurou smiles as he moves his hands.

 _“Such a sap.”_ Kei smiles softly, then glaring at his brother who still has that big smile on his face.

“So listen to this Tetsurou…” Akiteru starts. “At work yesterday, my boss told me to make an announcement to everybody on the floor. So, I had to gather everybody up, just to tell them not to flush magazines down the toilet.”

Tetsurou laughs. It’s an ugly laugh and he’s snorting and trying to breeze and holding his sides. It’s not that funny to him, but he can’t control his laughter.

“Oh my god.” Kei says slowly. “I cannot believe that is what your laugh sounds like.”

Tetsurou stops, blinking at Kei, mouth wide open. “K-Kei…”

“Yes?”

“Y-You can hear….”

“It came back a few days ago.” Akiteru says. “He wanted to surprise you.”

Tetsurou is crying reaching out to hug Kei. “I’m so happy for you.”

Akiteru excuses himself to the bathroom. Kei wipes his tears, locking eyes with Tetsurou.

“Tetsurou, I love you.” Kei blurts out.

Tetsurou gasps. “I was going to tell you today.”

“Hmmm…sounds familiar doesn’t it?” Kei smiles.

Tetsurou chuckles. “It does you ass. I love you too.” He smiles. “So, how do you like my voice? Super sexy like me?”

“Annoying. Just like I thought.”

“Kei!”

“But, it is sexy…like you.” Kei mutters, ears red.

“You’re too cute Kei.” Tetsurou kisses Kei’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Karyn, you need to finish your ten+ fics  
> Also me: Deaf Tsukki sounds pretty good
> 
> Check my lame ass out at tumblr - Akua-rose


End file.
